lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Loopy Hair Dolls
Lalaloopsy has gotten even ''Loopier!' 'Loopy Hair Lalaloopsy are the more embellished and refined adaptation of what was formerly Silly Hair Lalaloopsy. This spin-off line of large Lalaloopsy dolls was released in 2013. 'From MGA ENTERTAINMENT -''' These Lalaloopsy have Loopy Hair made out of long, soft yarn that you can style, twist, braid, and brush! Now you can style your Lalaloopsy doll’s hair in “sew” many loopy styles! *Lalaloopsy Loopy Hair have real yarn hair! *Extra soft, long yarn hair can be styled, twisted, braided, and brushed *Includes fun hair brush and hair clips, beads. Bea Spells-a-Lot Bea Spells-a-Lot - Loopy Hair.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot - Loopy Hair - accessories.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot - Loopy Hair - box.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Bea.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Bea (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Bea (Box).jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Loopy Hair Crumbs.PNG Loopy Hair Mini - Crumbs (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Crumbs.jpg Loopy Hair - TRU Crumbs & Sprinkle (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Crumbs (Box).jpg Jewel Sparkles Jewelloopyhairbig.jpg Jewel.PNG loopy hair jewel box.jpg Mini loopy hair jewel box.jpg Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff mittens loopy 12.PNG Loopy Lovely Mittens.jpg Mini loopy hair mittens set.jpg Loopy Hair - Mittens (Box).jpg Mini loopy hair mittens box.jpg Peanut Big Top loopy hair peanut big top.jpg Peanut-.JPG loopy hair peanut box.jpg Peanut.PNG Pix E. Flutters Loopy Hair - Pix E. (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair - Pix E. 02.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Pix E. (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Pix E..jpg Loopy Hair - Pix E. (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Pix E. (Box).jpg Spot Splatter Splash Spot lopy hair.PNG loopy hair spot placeholder.PNG Spot.PNG Spot ini loopy hair.PNG Loopy Hair Spot Box.jpg Mini loopy hair spot box.jpg Sprinkle Spice Cookie Sprinkle Spice Cookie was made from pieces of a baker's apron. She's got a huge appetite and also a serious sweet-tooth. Her favorite things are fresh cookies and licking cake batter from the bowl. LITTLE SIZE (TOYS "R" US) Description: '''Sprinkle wears a yellow and white pattern pair of overals with yellow ribbon oriented straps over her shoulders. This is worn over a white top with frilly sleeves and tiny magenta polka dots. Her shoes are light pink and fuschia, with clasps going around her lower leg. She also has the chocolate mark on her face like the orignal Sprinkle Spice Cookie doll. '''Sold with: '''Loopy Crumbs Sugar Cookie '''Includes: *Two white bow clips *Two yellow button clips *Two light pink heart clips *Two black bow clips *Light pink comb Loopy Hair - TRU Crumbs & Sprinkle (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Sprinkle.PNG Loopy Hair - The Cookie Sisters.jpg Tippy Tumblelina Loopy Hair - Tippy Tumblelina (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair - Tippy Tumblelina.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Tippy (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Tippy.jpg Loopy Hair - Tippy Tumblelina (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Tippy (Box).jpg Trivia *Loopy Hair Lalaloopsy was a holiday toy list product in 2013 *Loopy Hair Crumbs appears to be the first Loopy Hair to sport new shoes. *The dolls do not come with pets. *There are two different versions of the commercial for the Loopy Hair dolls: One with a melody of its own, and a newer version that has the same melody as the original Silly Hair dolls commercial. * All of the mini loopy hair dolls have their original mini outfit. * All of the non-little dolls that have a loopy hair doll also have a lalaloopsy girls doll. Category:Doll Line Category:Customization Category:Spin-Offs Category:Activity Doll Category:Loopy Hair Doll